One Shot He is the sweetes drug
by Shadow of Shadow
Summary: Ein OS zu Gippel und Baralai Vorsicht Lemon!


Oneshot- He is the sweetes drug

Name der FF: steht oben xP

Disclaimer: FFX-2 gehört Square Enix/Square Soft und nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit nichts. Nur die Idee dieser FanFic gehört mir.

Genre: Romanze, Humor

Altersempfehlung: p16/18 slash

Warnung: OOC kann passieren ', LEMON

Pairring: GippelXBaralai

Ort des Schreibens: HRS Helpsen, Nienstädt-City (xD)

Info: ich schreib aus Gippels sicht.

Dont like it, don't read it

in diesem Sinne:

Enjoy it

Nachdem Nooj, Baralai und ich das Volk Spiras etwas mit unserem Gelaber gelangweilt hatten (ich kam mir vor wie ein Lehrer) gingen wir nach Bevelle. (Naja nicht alle. Nur Baralai weil er dort wohne und Nooj just for fun)

Später hörte ich das Baralai (oder besser gesagt einer der Prieser) entschlossen hatte eine Party zu schmeißen. Alle waren Eingeladen eintritt frei, Getränke um sonst.

Nachdem ich knapp eine Stunde überlegt hatte was ich denn anziehen sollte (ich blieb zum schluss doch bei den Klamotten die ich anhatte) folg ich zusammen mit dem Mövenpack nach Bevelle.

Auf der Party war die Hölle los. Nooj und LeBlanc hatten sich (genauso wie Yuna und Tidus) in eine Ecke zurück gezogen und taten nicht Jugendfreie Dinge.

Ich sah selbst sah sonst niemanden den ich kannte. Rikku war schon nach einer halben Stunde sturzbesoffen und musste nach Hausegebracht werden und Paine hatte isch auch schon verzogen.

Ich seufzte und fragte einen der Priester wo Baralai denn sei (A/H: das hat sich gereimt xD)

"Er ist im Hauptsitz von Neu Yevon"  
Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und machte mich auf den Weg nach Bevelle. Dort klingelte ich erstmal 2 Minuten Sturm im Alle meine Entchen Modus bis Baralai genervt die Tür aufriss.

"Spinnst du? Es ist 2 Uhr Nachts."  
"Freut mich auch dich zusehen. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Er nickte und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Baralai fürhte mich durch einen laaaaaaaangen Flur, er bliebt aufeinmal ohne jegliche Vorwahnung stehen sodass ich fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

"Hey! Was soll das?!", giftete ich ihn an.

"Werd nicht gleich zickig"  
"Ich bin nicht zickig!"  
Er antwortete nichts darauf sondern öffnete eine Tür die sich vor uns befand.

"Wo führt die hin?"

"In mein Schöaf und Wohnzimmer"  
Er öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein. Der Raum war ziemlich groß (was auch logisch, zog man in betracht das, dass zwei Räume in einem waren) und freundlich eingerichtet.

"Setz dich" Er zeigte auf das Sofa vor mir. Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder.

"Also..." begann er. "Hat es einen bestimmten Grund das du um 2 Uhr Nachts bei mir Sturmklingelst?!"  
"Jein" Ich an Gehirn: Hättest du dir nicht was intelligenteres einfallen lassen können?  
Gehirn an Ich: sorry hatte keinen Bock dazu.

"Jein?"  
"Nunja..." ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen?!"  
"War das eine Frage oder eine Antwort?"

"Äh...Antwort"  
"Gut. Also weshalb hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?"  
"Weil wir das Volk bestimmt gelangweilt haben"

Er prustete los. Was daran war denn so lustig?!  
"Bitte? Das Volk Spiras soll sich wegen einem 2-3 Minütigen Vortrages gelangweilt haben? Gippel! Ich bitte dich, das ist schwachsinn!"  
irgendwie hat er ja schon recht.

"Du hast recht, Baralai."  
ER lächelte leicht. "Hast du sonst noch was oder lässt du mich jetzt schlafen?"  
"Das war alles danke Kumpel!"  
Ich nickte ihm zu und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen als es donnerte. Ehe ich mich versah hatte Baralai sich schon an mich geklammert und meinte leicht verlegen "Bleib doch noch über Nacht hier"  
Ich grinste ihn wissend an "Hast du etwas Angst vor Gewitter?"  
Er nickte leicht. "Hey! Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein.lass uns lieber ins Bett gehen"

Er bejahte und zog sich das T-shirt über den Kopf. Auf einmal kam mir eine Zeile in den Sinn die ich mal bei einem Lied gehört habe.

He is the sweetes drug

Es würde zu ihm passe. Er ist doch wirklich süß-äh? Gott! Was denke ich denn da? Nein Gippel du darfst sowas nicht denken! Wo führt das denn hin?! Rikku finde ich doch viel besser als den Kanzler von Neu Yevon.

Naja eigentlich ja nicht...mit Frauen kann ich eh nicht besonders viel anfangen. Von Männern hingegen war ich nie abgeneigt.

Gut vielleicht bin ich schwul oder bi. WIe hat Daddy immer gesagt?  
Ein bisschen schwul ist cool und ein bisschen bi schadet nie

Und Baralai finde ich auch ganz niedlich. aber ich glaube kaum das Baralai schwul ist.

"Hey kommstu du nun?", hörte ich die Stimme des Weißhaarigen.

"Hm? Öhm...ja...klar..."  
Ich schob die Decke zur Seite und schlüpfte mit in das Bett.

Die rsten 10 Minuten war es still (ich dachte schon er wäre eingeschöafen) doch dann donnerte es wieder und ein Blitz zierte für ca. 2 Sekunden den Pechschwarzen Himmel.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie sich jemand an mich drückte. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu Baralai der leicht rot geworden war.Moment. Warum war der denn Rot?  
Naja es gab wichtigere Dinge zum Nachdenken zum Beispiel wie ich ihm erklären soll wieso ich so rot geworden bin.

"Bara-hmpf d hgn" Ehe ich weiter reden konnte drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Lippen. WIe automatisch öffnete ich meinen Mund einen Spalt und ein wildes Zungespiel entstand.

Nach einiger Zeit mussten wir leider den Kuss abbrechen um Luft zuholen.

"Gippel es tut-", fing er an aber ich unterbrach ihn indem ich einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte. "Ssssht..." Er sah mich verwirrt an aber ich ließ mich nixht ablenken und fin an kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Er stöhnte leise auf als ich über seine Brustleckte und manchmal leicht hinein biss. Er knöpfte in der zwischen Zeit mein Hemd auf und fing an über meine Brsut zu streicheln.

Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten und zog ihm seine Short aus.

Ich leckte über seine Lenden und kniff manchmal leicht hinein was ihn leise keuchen ließ.

Ich beschloss ihn nicht länger zu quälen und nahm seine volle Länge in den Mund was ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Ich saugte und knabberte an ihm rum, das machte ich bis er fast kam. Dann hörte ich auf, was ihm an ärgerliches knurren entlockte. Was ich aber mit einem Kuss erstickte. Während unserer Kuss wurde mir die Shorts ausgezogen und lag nun irgendwo im Zimmer rum.

Langsam um ihm nicht weh zutun drang ich in ihn ein. Ich stöhnte auf vor Lust, er erst vor schmerz.

Ich blieb noch eine weile in dieser Position und wartete bis er sich an mich gewöhnt hatte.

Nach weiteren 2 Minuten fing ich an mich in ihm zu bewegen erst langsam, aber dann immer schneller.

Irgendwann spürte ich das ich gleich kommen würde und fing nun an sein Glied zu massieren, bis er sich in meiner Hand ergoss. Fast gleichzeitig kam auch ich.

Wenig später waren wir aneinander gekuschelt. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust ruhen und lauschte meinem Herzschlag.

"Gippel?"  
"Ja?"  
"Wiederholen wir das?"  
Gott meine der das ernst?  
"Ähm...also wenn du willst...von mir aus gerne"  
Er nickte.

"Gut dann wäre das ja geklärt. Bleib doch noch länger hier in Bevelle"

"Naja wieso nicht. Ne woche bleib ich wohl noch"  
Baralai schmunzelte.

"Du kannst bei mir schlafen"

Das würde eine lustige Woche werden!

Owari

so das wars leuz

ich weiß nicht ' soll ich ne fortsetzuing schreiben?  
hat mir nämlich echt bock gemacht

also sagt mir bescheid

hel

Hokkaido

P.S

das is noch nicht die Beta version. die überarbeitete version kommt noch


End file.
